Metamorphoses
by LovelyPrecedent
Summary: Combine the beloved masterpiece of Roman/Greek mythology by Ovid with a bunch of FF7 characters and the result is a saturnalia of unbridled desire and passion blessed by the gods and permitted by the Fates. Every transformation is sacred so every romantic pairing can be celebrated.
1. Intro, author's note & pairing requests

**Character descriptions & author's notice.**

Greetings dear readers. Here is a quick rundown of what you can expect to see in this fiction. The Metamorphoses is a collection of Roman & Greek mythology divided into fifteen books. The chapters here will take the form of short separate narratives, and in no particular chronological order. The character portrayals will change sometimes so these are meant to be read as one/two shots. Do not expect Final Fantasy canon here, especially in regards to pairings because the moral of Metamorphoses is that every union and transformation is sacred and precious.

-I do not own the FF characters or anything else by Square Enix.

-I do not own the Greek gods and goddesses or any of the plot narratives by Ovid.

-References come from: Penguin Classics, 1955, Ovid: Metamorphoses, translation by Innes M.

**Recurring character portrayals, _brackets include the matching Greek terminology_ .  
><strong>

**Rufus **as Jupiter (_Zeus), _the King of all the gods and goddesses on Mount Olympus. Rufus is the most corporately powerful man in FF7 Gaia and both headstrong and spoilt. He plays well into Zeus' womanizing habits.

**Scarlett **as the goddess Juno (_Hera)_ Queen of Olympus and Zeus' formidable and jealous wife. Beware poor mortal lady if Rufus has his way with you and Scarlett finds out, she will annihilate you without batting an eyelid.

**Sephiroth **as Pluto (_Hades), _older brother of Zeus and the unpleasant ruler of the Underworld. He also appears as _Vulcan_ the gloomy god of fire and weapon forgery. He may show up as a villainous mortal king, or a traitorous animal.

**Jenova **as Circe, Medusa, Scylla, another Gorgon, a sorceress or villainous mortal woman.

**Zack** as Mercury (_Hermes)_ the mischievous god of thieves, travelling, recreation, play and storytelling. He is also Hercules - the bull headed and unusually strong demigod.

**Tifa **as Venus (_Aphrodite)_ goddess of beauty, sex, passion and erotic love. Other times she may be a nymph, a muse or a regular mortal woman.

**Aerith** as Proserpine (_Persephone_) the queen of both Spring and the Underworld (pairing hint anyone) who represents the cycle of life, death and rebirth. She may also show up as a nymph, a demigoddess, a mermaid or a regular mortal woman.

**Cloud** as Apollo the golden haired sun god recognized for music, poetry, truth prophecy... and his rather bittersweet love life. Additionally he is Cupid (_Eros_), the god who stirs love and desire. Other times he may be a brooding poet, mermaid, nymph, creature or a regular mortal man. He is also the youthful chiseled beauty Adonis.

Random: Did you know that Gaia is etymologically linked to Earth? _Ge_ = Earth and _Aia_ = Grandmother. Gaia was the mother of earth; we mortals are the earth's children, which means Gaia is our Grandma :P

I'm interested to know which character pairing(s) you want to see. Leave a request in the review section and I'll attempt to incorporate them into one of the many beautiful and strange fables of Ovid. While I am likely to find a fitting prompt for most pairings I cannot promise you their immunity from a bittersweet, tragic or unexpected fate...such is the compelling nature of mythology. But leave your request anyway. Until next time earth children :)


	2. Contents page

**Contents Page:**

The Wise Woman - Elmyra

Perseus and Andromeda - Cloud/Tifa

Echo and Narcissus - Genesis/Cissnei, Genesis/Himself


	3. The Wise Woman

**Prologue:**

_"__My purpose is to tell of bodies which have been transformed into shapes of a different kind. You heavenly powers, since you were responsible for those changes, as for all else, look favorably on my attempts, and spin an unbroken thread of Verse, from the earliest beginning of the world, down to my own times" Ovid, BOOK 1. _

The wise old lady named Elmyra gazed solemnly at her two grandchildren.

"The Life force of Gaia flows through everyone and everything you can see, hear, and touch".

The young boy named Denzel looked bored but Marlene sat up straighter.

"Just because something is immobile, does not mean it is dead. Every plant and every flower has undergone a transformation."

Denzel sighed "Are you still going to tell me that trees have feelings?"

Elmyra gazed at him curiously.

"Tell me Denzel, how come you will pick off branches from other trees just for fun, but leave the branches and leaves of the big poplar tree alone?"

Denzel shrugged. "That tree is my favorite and for some reason it just doesn't feel right to meddle with it."

Elmyra looked pleased. "You see? Even you, young to the ways of the world realize that there is something sacred about that tree. You don't even have to say it; there is an unspoken understanding that the tree is to be treated with respect."

Marlene interrupted "I notice that all sorts of pests never go near that tree. The birds don't nibble on its branches, the sheep don't trot near it and I love sitting under it because it's so peaceful. And call me strange but sometimes… I feel like that tree is lonely. Especially on cold days it seems to droop more."

Elmyra nodded furiously at everything Marlene said. "The tree is a she"

Denzel looked up "She?"

"A long time ago that tree was a woman named Dryope. A strong and beautiful woman who had just given birth to a darling boy and married the love of her life. One day she picked up a red lotus flower to give to her baby and saw red blood dripping from the stem. The red flower was also once a woman, that had been turned into a flower! With horror the lady named Dryope wanted to say sorry, but found her feet stuck to the ground - no planted into the ground."

Both children had become rapt with attention. Elmyra continued

"With horror she realized that the gods were angry with her for pulling out the red flower and were turning her into a tree for punishment. The bark enclosed her legs and slowly crept up, up and around her stomach. She screamed out to her husband and friends to say her last words. Soon enough the tree would cover her mouth and she'd never be able to talk. She wouldn't be able to see."

"So wait…is she inside the tree? How come we can't cut through the wood and bring her out?" Denzel asked.

Elmyra laughed but it was sad.

"She _became_ the tree sweetheart. If you put an axe to the branches it would hurt just like if someone chopped your arm with a sword."

The kids looked a bit horrified. "Isn't that a bit unfair?!"

"Perhaps. But we are under the mercy of the gods, and the Planet. Remember that children. Respect the gods, respect the planet and everything around you."

"I would hate to be turned into a tree as punishment!" Marlene all but wailed.

"Oh but sometimes, the gods considered it a reward and honor to be turned into a plant. Maybe you will understand when you are older." Elmyra said playfully.

"No way! I want to keep whatever human beauty I am blessed enough to receive" Marlene pouted.

"Oh but be careful what you wish for sweetheart. Many girls like you blossomed into beautiful women, so much that Jupiter king of all Gods took them for himself. At the time it may seem flattering to gain the attention of the gods. But in the end their beauty caused their downfall because of his furious wife Scarlet. She turned one of the girls into a _bear_."

"That is so _sad_. Wait so what about the poplar tree. Is she still alive even now? Even after all her friends and family passed away?"

"We will never have a clear answer dear. But I would say so yes…"

Tears formed in Marlene's eyes. "I wanna go outside and give her a hug!"

"No sweetheart! Goddess Diana is on night patrol now. If she sees you, a young innocent girl she will capture you and force you to serve in her train with the other nymphs forever."

Marlene shivered. "Okay I will just give her a big wave then, and go to sleep after that. Good night grandmamma and thankyous for telling us this secret."

Marlene ran to her bedroom because she had a perfect view of the tree from the window. She wanted to decide for herself. She crept up to the window and peeked at it. In a way it did kind of look like a lady if one concentrated. It or 'she' had two big long branches that could have been arms resting by her sides. The night air was dead still, as was the tree. Marlene slowly raised her hand, smiled warmly and waved at the tree.

Immediately one arm like branch bobbed up and down and the leaves around it rustled violently. _Happily?_ Then it returned to being still.

**End prologue.**

…there! Was that bizarre? It's meant to be. There was a first test-taste of transformation mythology.


	4. Perseus and Andromeda

Anonymous reviewer. Since you are first reviewer and made the first request I'm humoring you with an amazing and Cloti segment. You asked for it. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

Sephiroth as King Polydectes of Seriphos

Cloud's mother as Danae

Rufus as Jupiter

Jenova as the Medusa

Cloud as Perseus

Tifa as Andromeda

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_If only the gods are on my side. I make this contract with you, that she shall be mine, if my valor can save her" - Book IV_

The heroic demigod Cloud, son of Jupiter and Danae, flew swiftly with powerful white wings over the Nereids' sea lagoons. He was heading home after the victorious battle against the evil gorgon Medusa. Still carrying her severed head in a bag he made sure that it was tightly sealed because even in death her glowing red eyes could turn a Cyclops into stone. Two hundred of his men had been turned into stone during the battle. Even now the writhing white snakes that had become her cursed hair were still alive and hissing in the bag. The wings that his father had given him as aid for the battle remained his to keep.

But the hero looked forward to gloating at King Polydectes for his triumph. The cruel king had become infatuated with Cloud's mother from the time he entered adulthood. The son of Jupiter did not wish his mother to marry the king for it would threaten his own inheritance of the throne and his mother's true love should not have swayed from the mightiest of the gods. Cloud actively protected his mother from the king's unwanted advances. In retribution the king bestowed Cloud with an impossible task; to slay the Gorgon's head and bring it back to the palace. He wanted Medusa's head to reinforce his power over his enemies. Since no one had succeeded in the task the king was sure Cloud would be ridden of once and for all.

Cloud continued to fly over countless people, vast lands and over the kingdom of King Cepheus. Here he instantly became transfixed by a beautiful statuesque woman who appeared to be chained to a hard rock besides the tumultuous waves. She had been stripped completely naked. If it wasn't for the light breeze stirring her long dark hair and the tears running down her face he would have taken her for a marble statue. Without even realizing it, he fell in love. Amazed at the sight of such a stunning rare beauty he became still in wonder that he almost forgot to keep his wings moving in the air!

So coming to a halt he called out to her

"Please tell me your name, I pray, where do you come from and how come you are tied up in such monstrous looking chains? The only chains that should trap you are the bonds that bring together eager lovers."

The girl was silent at first, since she was the princess and afraid to speak to a man… what more when he was gazing at her naked body. Being bashful under the attention of this man who looked like a demigod she blushed furiously. She would have covered her face with her hands if they had not been chained up. All she did was stare and let the tears fall.

After continuous but gentle coaxing from Cloud she finally admitted that she was to be sacrificed to the sea monster Bahamut as punishment for her mother's arrogance. Her mother, the queen had boasted of her beauty to the kingdom and dared say that she was more beautiful than the Nereid nymph mermaids. The sea monster Bahamut sent by Poisedon was coming to destroy her parents' kingdom. An oracle decreed that sacrificing Tifa would sate the monster and prevent the kingdom's destruction.

But as she spoke the waters rumbled below her and the terrifying beast emerged from the waves with sharp teeth glistening. Tifa screamed.

"This will not do" Cloud said. He flew to her very distressed and likely humbled parents on the shore.

"There will be plenty of time later to repent for distressing the gods, but time now is short! My name is Cloud, son of Jupiter and Danae. The same Cloud who annihilated the hideous Gorgon, the man who travels through the clouds on beating wings. Now should I ask for your daughter's hand, surely I should be more preferred to her other admirers. But I shall provide a further service to my present name. She shall be mine, if my valor can save her."

The parents consented immediately.

"We will promise you our daughter's hand in marriage, and in our gratitude for your rescue the entire kingdom as your wedding gift."

Just then an almighty roar bellowed from below. The Bahamut was creeping upwards mouth opening to devour Tifa. Without a moment's pause Cloud sprung from the earth and took off high into the clouds. The furious beast became distracted by Cloud's shadow on the water's surface and tried to attack it. With cunning Cloud then flew downwards with his sword prepared to strike. Quick as a flash the sword was buried into the beast's right shoulder. Enraged by the first bout of agony the beast thrashed and writhed in the water, jaws snapping loudly to devour Cloud. Being a skilled swordsman he dodged each lash from the beast and used every opportunity to strike a blow. Here he stabbed the beast's leg, there he attacked the beast's scaled belly.

The sea water became red with blood and sprayed crimson coloured Cloud's wings making them heavy. Not wanting to risk dampened wings Cloud landed on a suspended rock protruding from the cliff. He braced himself for the final charge of the sea monster. Gripping the rock in one hand and carrying his sword in the other he drove the sword into its chest for five times before it finally fell back into the water. Motionless.

The entire kingdom's people watching from the shore burst into thunderous applause. The homes of the gods watching up in heaven also ensued with claps and cheers.

Tifa's parents were filled with joy.

"Welcome Cloud, son of Jupiter and now our royal son-in-law. Behold everyone, the savior and preserver of our house!" the king announced amidst applause.

Tifa was freed from her chains then stepped down from the rock and ran into Cloud's embrace. She didn't care that she was naked before all the people. Cloud couldn't wait any longer. He took her to a private place on the cliffside and had her wait while he built three altars to thank and honor the gods. Then without delay he took her delectable body on the rocks as a reward for such a heroic exploit. The watching gods were the ones who tossed the customary marriage torches before them.

The wedding festivities afterwards were filled with the flute, the lyre, and proof of happy hearts in the form of singing. Flower garlands decorated the entire palace and everyone indulged in a luxurious banquet and unlimited wine.

This is just one of the many adventures of the white winged hero Cloud, and many a night was spent retelling his heroic exploits to his sons, who naturally dream about becoming a hero and rescuing a beauty one day.


	5. Echo and Narcissus

**Characters:**

**Narcissus** - Genesis

**Echo** - Cissnei

**Genre**: Angst & Humor

Genesis Rhapsodos, most flawless and enchanting of creatures in the Gaian mountain planes was loved by many, and he loved no one. Men, women and all manner of nymphs alike were besotted with the male youth. His physically intimidating form complemented his melodic voice and magnetic charm. When he sat down by the cedar tree to recite poetry each evening, animals and nymphs would tiptoe out from their designated home trees and sit in mesmerized silence to let his honeyed voice seep through their lifestream.

In fact, one could argue that his fan-club of female youth surpassed the harem of pretty youths that Sephiroth king of Olympus boasted of. This would have to be whispered behind closed doors of course, no one wanted the king to strike them with a flash of his almighty Masumune.

Today he recited his favorite poem from his book called "Loveless."

"_There is no hate, only joy_" he sang with the voice of an angel. He looked slightly up. From the corner of his eye he detected a red headed female nymph staring at him intently, and with adoration of course. They all did.

_"For you are beloved by the Goddess..."_ - you could hear a spindle drop when the girls held their breath and hoped that he was referring to them. He looked up again and gave a lopsided smile in the general direction of the girls' fan club. One short haired black nymph - the Sprite named Yuffie squealed loudly in delight.

_"Hero of the dawn.."_ the men puffed out their chests hoping they would meet that title, - "_Healer of worlds..._" the wind tousled his hair in conscious response "_dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul!_" he concluded with a dramatic crescendo.

The entire crowd burst into thunderous applause. He surveyed them and gave a sharp nod. This was their cue to leave him be. Most of them left but he'd need to actively evade the over zealous fans. A pale man with blond hair approached him.

"Genesis. That was a riveting recital as always. One could only dream that they would be the man worthy of the title. Who, pray is your hero of the dawn? In my folly, I do hope it's a hero and not a heroine."

This man was hinting heavily. Genesis sighed in frustration. "Alas, the Goddess has not been tender with me. I have not found one of my caliber, one whom I can consider my match. They must be immaculate in all aspects and no one has earned that place."

"I attended to the gods of Olympus once."

"Yes, but your name is _Rufus_. Not ethereal enough to be my counterpart ."

Rufus didn't need further rebuff. He sauntered over to his orange haired companion.

"How did it go?"

Rufus growled. "No one can please the whimsical Genesis. There is almost no point in having such a fanbase if he will refuse to entertain even one."

Before Genesis could make his escape that forlorn looking redhead girl approached him again.

He bowed his head. She stood there speechless.

"Well, don't be shy, let's get to know each other."

The girl beamed.

"I am Cissnei."

His heart sank. She wasn't a nymph because that was a human name, and he couldn't possibly settle for a mere mortal that would wither with age.

"Cissnei."

"You repeated my name" she replied awestruck.

"A human then?"

She stared at him entreatingly.

"I...I've been following you and watching you for years."

"They all do" Genesis said coolly.

"But I'm different. I _love you_!" her voice rose.

"Please don't fool yourself child."

"I am not being foolish. What I feel is real. See?"

She threw herself onto him, arms entwining around his back. He threw her off in disgust.

"I cannot be with a human that will wither and become repulsive to the flesh."

Cissnei opened and closed her mouth in mortification.

"If you had any discernment whatsoever you would know that my greatest nightmare is degradation. I can not be with, and will not be in the presence of _degradation_. That is what you are. I would rather die."

Cissnei went red and burst into tears. She turned and fled.

Three hours later Genesis came across a beautiful pond. Wanting to refine his gorgeous hair he knelt before the pool. And beheld the most stunning creature in his entire life. Luminescent white skin that rivaled the clouds, crystal cerulean eyes gazing back at him - this perfect specimen was acknowledging him! His radiant sheen of fiery red hair surpassed the beauty of the dusk that the sun-haired god Cloud took so much effort to design every evening.

What could he possibly say to romance this exquisite entity? Aaah he would recite his impressive poetry of course.

"My friend, _your_ desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

To his delight the entity seemed to talk in unison with him, but he couldn't hear it. Was this entity's voice too sublime to be heard by his unworthy ears?

" Please speak." He turned his head away in defeat and the entity did the same. He waited an hour to hear a response. The creature in the watery depths stared back at him with a hopeful expression.

"My friend, do you fly away now?"

In the distance Rufus and his male companions questioned why Genesis was staring at his reflection all night.

Genesis stayed in that position for three days. His chiselled face became gaunt. It was time to do something. Even the female nymphs tried to tear him away from the pond but couldn't get him to leave. When his eyes were torn from the image he would scream poetry at his reflection.

"I offer thee this silent sacrifice! Nothing shall forestall my return" he soothed the troubled creature.

"He must have been cursed by Sephiroth for his arrogance."

A week later Genesis had started to degrade physically. Though he was too distracted to shift his eyes from the creature that had caused his unrequited agony, Cissnei had been praying for him. She appealed to the god Sephiroth - whom had once been intimate with so she knew that some favor could be obtained. He answered her in spirit "He will rot." Mercy had been granted. Genesis would not be fated to endure his own rejecting reflection forever.

He turned into a narcissus flower, a different form but still same Lifestream flowing through his stem. In flower form he was able to look down contemplatively into the pond, and ruminate about the cruel nature of unrequited love. However in time he began to appreciate the immense wisdom the Goddess had bestowed upon him through this unfortunate experience.

"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

And even so, he was such an _attractive_ flower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well that was weird, but fun to write. Poor Cissnei. I completely forgot about this particular fiction. Apologies to Jazzqueen. I remember your AeriSeph request.


End file.
